


Auld Lang Syne

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100wordsprompts, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Random prompt, USUK - Freeform, looking back, prompt was ringing in, reflective, talks of history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: Finally, Arthur spoke, his heavily accented words cutting through the soft silence. "Brooding on New Year's Eve? I do hope your resolution isn't causing you that much trouble, love."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt six: ringing in.

Arthur had decided, well past his second glass of wine, that he looked good in a suit despite Alfred's complaints about the stuffy clothing. More than he'd like to admit. He blamed the wine, and as a precaution, he set his empty wineglass on a nearby counter and made his way to where his American counterpart had leaned against the cold railing of the small balcony. 

Arthur settled behind him, his eyes tracing Alfred's face for any telltale sign of what was going on in his mind. Alfred was an open book once you found how to read the way his lips pursed or how tight his hands clutched at the worn hem of his leather jacket. It seemed at that moment, a distant look in his eyes gave it away, that Alfred was deep in thought. 

Arthur debated whether to interrupt him, and for a moment he almost walked away but glancing back towards the room behind them full of laughter, and well-drunk nations, he reached forward and patted Alfred's broad shoulder. 

Alfred jolted under the soft nudge, and he panicked for a mere second before he met Arthur's concerned gaze. "God, England. You could scare a man to death, y' know." 

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes and merely let out a scoff. "Oh please, don't flatter me."

Alfred retorted with a grin, his blue eyes shining behind the black-framed glasses he wore. They stood for a moment in comforting silence. Arthur watched Alfred's fingers tap against the railing's metallic top as if playing some piano tune, and for a moment, he could hear some old wartime tune wind through his memories. It was in these moments that he was reminded of the real character Alfred hid. 

Finally, Arthur spoke, his heavily accented words cutting through the soft silence. "Brooding on New Year's Eve? I do hope your resolution isn't causing you that much trouble, love." 

Alfred was silent for a moment more as he gazed out at the endless skyline of the city around them. He chuckled softly and turned to face Arthur once more. "I didn't even plan one. I figured I have a few more centuries to decide on one." His tone was light, and Arthur couldn't help but smile a little. Once again, he blamed it on the wine.

"I see." Arthur paused, looking over Alfred for any more signs before he added. "Perhaps you are worried to ring in the new year?"

"What? Nah. It's exciting. I mean, the future can hold anything, and all we have to do is wait until tomorrow becomes today..." He pursued his lips in concentration, "I'm pretty sure that was some quote by like Einstein or something..."

Arthur was glad to see Alfred's excitement pick up again. It was reasonable, the way Alfred's eyes were now lighting up, and it made him relax. He wanted Alfred to be happy after all. 

He pressed again, his curiosity growing. "Well, pray, tell whatever is on your mind? You have given it some thought." 

Alfred hummed in agreement, and his hands reached for the comfort of the frayed hem of his jacket. "I was thinking of the past. We've come a long way to be here on this balcony talking like this. Even looking back a century ago, times were so different." 

Arthur was struck by the wisdom of Alfred's words. The boy was quite the philosopher sometimes, and even he was surprised when those moments shone. 

"And I'm grateful, y' know. I'm grateful to have gone through all of that so that I could be talking to you this very moment." 

Arthur's heart seemed to flutter, and he stared at Alfred for a long minute before he glanced away. By this time, he couldn't blame the wine. It had to Alfred and his endearing charms.

"Indeed. Times have changed, and yet here we are untouched by time and change itself. We are everlasting creatures in every way."

Alfred raised a thin, light brown brow before shaking his head. "No, we have all changed. After all, we've needed to change with our people. You're happier, happier than I've seen in centuries, Arthur." He reached out to gently brush Arthur's fine blond hair out of his eyes. "I like to believe I was the thing that made you so happy... But however you did it, I'm glad. You've deserved that happiness." 

Arthur swallowed, his heart nervously thumped in his chest. He wanted to reassure Alfred that it had been him all along, but he couldn't find the courage to do so. Arthur never had the courage for love. He was a creature of solitude, after all. 

Alfred studied him before letting his hand drop back to his side. Once again, it was silent between them. They were both unsure where to go from here.

"Perhaps you are right." Was all that Arthur could say, and he was elated at the sight of Alfred's called lips curling up.

"Times have certainly changed," Alfred repeated, the glimmer of a laugh in his eyes. 

Arthur huffed, but his amusement was evident in his small smile. "But, your ego has not." He retorted in return. 

Alfred feigned hurt with a gasp and a hand to his chest. For a second, his wide eyes and growing pout nearly fooled Arthur, but the latter only chuckled, so Alfred took his revenge by sticking his tongue out at him. 

Their quiet smiles and quick glances made for the communication as silence once again settled the air around them. They were happy to stand like this, together staring out at the skyline around them. The city had grown and so had they. Sure, they had much to learn still, but they had time to grow even more. 

Behind them, a quiet chant of the last seconds of the year had begun. They listened, and once the countdown had ended, Arthur couldn't help but smile. They had undoubtedly changed, and it seemed to be for the best. 

"Happy New Year, Alfred." 


End file.
